fandomofprettyrhythmfandomcom-20200214-history
Midori Aoki
She is one of the characters of Pretty Rhythm Heartful Heart. She is very good at deco-ing things, and ends up deco-ing everything she sees, a bit of an airhead, she has a dream to own a Prism Shop like Dear Crown and Prism Stone (Shop). She can see the "color" of the music and and can smell the "scent" of music. Her style is Feminine. She appeared in ep 14. Appearance She was ivory skin, long straight indigo in a French braid and lavender eyes. Casual Outfits Casual Outfits (Spring) A long pleated yellow skirts, brown flats, pale magenta-pink leggings, rose pink flower beaded necklace and light blue long-sleeve shirt with white polka dots. Casual Outfits (Summer) A dark yellow long-sleeve shirt with outline of flowers on it, light green sandals, a silver cloud necklace, light blue pants, electric indigo socks, and a light yellow and yellow horizontal stripes parka. Casual Outfits (Fall) Pale pink Mary Janes, azure long-sleeve turtleneck, gold jacket with red and black diamonds, a cyan bow with a sun in the middle, white socks and light violet capris pants. Casual Outfits (Winter) Pastel pink Boots, pale magenta flower belt, cyan long-sleeve t-shirt with red collar, brown tights and electric indigo skirt. Prism Show Outfits * For Charm she wears light purple short pants with purple frills, dark purple short-sleeve top with red heart necklace, pale lavender and pale green stripe boots long gloves. * When not peforming in Mystique she wears Jasmine-colored hat with a spade, Lavender purple socks, lavender and gray t-shirt dress, black cargo pants, Lavender blue penny loafers and 2 lavender indigo bracelet. * For the Pearl Tournament red and white sneakers with yellow shoelaces, pale lavender gloves with white rectangles, a rainbow diamond necklace, pansy purple shirt with long sleeves and pale turquoise trousers. * For Volume Crescendo Session a mint green top, a jasmine-colored vest, banana yellow socks, purple Mary Janes and a zinnia flower bracelet necklace. * Starlight Tournament a pistachio green beret, a lavender blue and pastel green pencil stripe long-sleeve top, mint green flats, a rainbow skirt and jasmine-colored leggings. * For Rose Cup she wears a white dress with gold frills and trims, yellow tights, a gold rhombus hair clip and rainbow slip-on shoes. * For Moonlight Session a magenta-pink sleeveless shirt with gold spirals, lavender blue cargo pants, lavender indigo slip-on shoes, raspberry red socks and a mauve barrette. * For Emerald Cup a pastel orange blouse, pastel blue pencil skirt, pastel yellow pumps and pastel pink 3 layered pearl necklace. * For Aqua Session a silver table clef music note bracelet, a black double quaver music note on a teal green short-sleeve shirt, white and black sneakers, cream-colored socks and tangerine-colored capris pants. Other Outfits * For sleepwear cream-colored Pajamas. * For swimwear a white one-piece swimsuit. * For the Pearl Tournament first round a long-sleeve rainbow top, a dark yellow long asymmetrical skirt, blue sandals with different color roses on them and 2-layered flower white necklaces. Personality She can be a very docile girl and has the taste of a little girl, she have a huge imagination which she can use to make up stories on the spot, a very nice person, can be very timid and shy at times, knows how to make tea splendidly, can be completely hesitant at time, and never speaks up her opinions because of lack of confidence and have a habit of apologising. But she soon too have a cheerful, vey friendly and lighthearted personality, she please others with a graceful and refreshing aura, decorating items is one of her strong points and can be considered as one of her hobbies, she tries to get along with many people, especially those who might seem scary at first, she is also really perceptive to people's emotions, soon she decided to try new things on her own. Synphosis Prism Show Prism Jumps Single Jumps *Rose Tornado - she does a Salchow jump. She plays a flute while the rose petals starts to form a tornado around her, lifting her higher and then it exploded leaving behind petals falling over the stage. When the petal touch they turn into fireworks. *Crystal Star Break - "Crystal…" There was crystal around her that was a shape of a star. (She's inside the star crystal) "Star Break!" Then Misaki spread her arms and legs out and the crystal star broke into little tiny heart pieces. * Sweetie Pie - Midori was skating around different fruits which broke into pieces. Each fall into a pie pan and pie pastry fall into it. They instally become a Pie. Midori take a bite of a pie and poses. The background is orange. * Drawing Forest - Midori was drawing a tree which takes her to a forest where she poses. * Happiness Splash - when she spin Hexagons come out. * Moonflower Shower - it's similar to to Stardust Shower but with moonflowers instead * Sparkling Spiral - it's similar to Platinum Spiral but the road has different shades of yellow on them instead. * Cosmos Spaces - The peformer went up to space where she draw Cosmos flower. She the poses with them. This can be done as a duo jump. * Iridium Spiral - It's similar to Platinum Spiral expect the road has different shade of cyan instead. * Flower of Fun - Midori was playing a field of flower some flowers went up to the sky by the where they formed a giant flower that she poses in front of it. Relationships * Ran Imoto * Shiho Fuji * Itsuko Ashiya * Kikue Tachibana * Satomi Ueda * Eri Nobumoto * Yoshimi Watanabe * Sumire Kudo * Iona Bandō * Takami Kakura * Lila Misaki * Daisy Misaki * Masao Gamō * Seiji Yamagata * Takeshi Maehara * Kogoro Suzukawa * Arata Funatsu * Bunji Hisamoto * Daiki Ninomiya * Chikara Ogiwara * Kenta Coda * Satoru Arakawa * Gin Hoshimiya * Miwako Kobayashi * Washichi Hoshino * Kenjiro Yoshioka * Uta Fuji * Sayaka Kanon * Shion Kori * Kotori Chieko * Juri Renno * Hitomi Aoki * Shinichi Aoki Trivia Category:NattySakura Category:LunarSolar Category:Prism Stars